RWBY: Ruby vs Beowolves
by Anonymous FanFiction.net user
Summary: This is an incomplete Fan fiction that I wrote a few months back and I didn't really intend to work on it further because of personal things. So my friend told me to just upload it and "ditch" it. Warning: Strong, extreme sexual content. Not suitable for anyone probably under the age of 18 (As most adult ratings go), otherwise enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose was training in the Emerald Forest, alone with no one else around just how she liked it. She did her moves over and over again to get better at them as she could to overthrow a pack of Beowolves. All was going well until Ruby had heard something behind her. As soon as she looked behind her, a Beowolf Major had pinned her down on the ground as it breathed on the little Red. The other Beowolves gathered around her as the Major ripped off her clothes, Ruby struggled to get free but couldn't due to the strength of the Beowolf Major. Ruby was afraid, whimpering as well as the Major had brought out its big, thick and hard Grimm cock as Ruby's eye widen just looking at it. She knew what the Beowolf was gonna do to her as she tried her hardest to get free from its grip as she felt the Grimm cock slide into her tight, little and virgin pussy as she whimpered in pain while the Beowolf above her just thrusted in and out of Ruby like it was fucking a female Beowolf or ramming into Salem's pussy as hard as an Ursa would. Ruby could be heard slightly moaning as the Grimm on top of her just thrusted into her and since Ruby liked to be alone when training, no one was nearby to help her at all. The Beowolf Major kept thrusting into Ruby as she tried to get free. Ruby could see the other Beowolves' cocks out as well and knew that each and every Beowolf would want to fuck Ruby before leaving her in the forest alone. As the Major then stopped and thrusted one last time into Ruby as it came inside of her as she laid her head back, mouth open and drooling.


	2. Continuation?

Originally I wasn't going to work on this further but the buddy who originally told me to upload this, I guess unfinished draft or something, I don't know, and just ditch it, and said something about just continuing it.

Now I don't know if I'm actually up to continuing this at all as I originally had not too. It was mainly just something to see how well I'd do.

So I guess this chapter is about whether or not you want this to continued at all. Please post a review regarding your support. If I receive enough then maybe I'll look into turning this into a full-fledged story. And to accompany this as well, I'll have a poll on my profile about it.

Anyways, that is all.


	3. Ruby & Uriah - Placeholder

Well its been..well a few months since I asked if you guys wanted me to continue this. I only ever saw two votes on the poll, and the two reviews. I had given thought about it, and I will continue this story. Here are a few reasons why.

1: Writing something primarily focused on, ahem, Ruby's...sexual encounters with Grimm would not only help me write scenes like this, but also improve the way I write them, and would allow me to get used to writing sex scenes without...actually no.

2: I'd be able to tell the story I originally had for this before dropping it and "ditching" it on this site. And yeah if you're not surprised, there was story in this. Emphasis on story.

3: The Major Beowolf, or rather canonically Alpha Beowolf, was originally my own OC Beowolf named Uriah. I know all characters in RWBY need a colour name, but, and please correct me if I'm wrong, Grimm aren't people so it doesn't really apply to them, and I know Grimm don't have names either. And to continue this story would also allow me to expand more on what I originally had for this Beowolf.

Four things I want to say before you go. The format for this story will be treated like a TV series where chapters would be episodes. I'm not so good with keeping the original personality of a character intact so Ruby may seem OOC at times. It may take a while to get back into the story and "polish" it before its read-able. Lastly, the story's placeholder title I'm thinking right now is "Ruby & Uriah" so its subject to change. Finally, if you're interested in reading something like this then be sure to follow me.


End file.
